


Drinks and A Double Date

by darkangel86



Series: Drinks [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Double Dating, F/M, Friendship/Love, Games, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Mundane Date, Silly kids being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “I don't expect this night to end any way but in tears,” Alec groaned as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.“Question is,” Jace started, slumped back in his own seat. “Who exactly will be the one crying?”“At this rate? Me.” Alec mumbled.





	Drinks and A Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse how long overdue this is. I have no excuse except to say I've been blocked for months. Maybe this won't be too horrible.

“I don't expect this night to end any way but in tears,” Alec groaned as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Question is,” Jace started, slumped back in his own seat. “Who exactly will be the one crying?”

“At this rate? Me.” Alec mumbled.

“How did you even let yourself be talked into this?” Jace laughed.

“Between Magnus and Clary both insisting that the four of us going on a date together would be super awesome and batting their eyelashes at me,” Alec said with so much fake enthusiasm it made Jace snort. “I didn't stand a chance. I just didn't think we'd end up here.”

“Its not that bad.” Jace insisted as he looked around the fancy restaurant they were sitting in.

“And how exactly did you let them talk you into doing this?” Alec asked, glaring at Jace. “I mean, I figured if anyone would be completely against this, it'd be you.”

“You really don't want me to answer that, Alec,” Jace smirked and Alec groaned in exasperation. 

“You're disgusting and I hate you.” Alec mumbled.

“Now surely you two boys are playing nicely,” Magnus' smug voice sounded from behind them, causing both men to startle in surprise.

“I'd hate to think of anything going wrong tonight.” Clary said easily as she slid into her chair across from Jace.

“You have no one to blame but yourselves for anything that goes wrong tonight.” Alec said as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. With a sigh, Magnus reached across the table and popped open the top button allowing Alec the ability to finally breathe a little easier.

“And how, pray tell, can dinner with our lovely boyfriends go so wrong?” Magnus asked once he'd settled back into his chair. Across from him, Jace snorted.

“Seriously? One, this is a mundane place. A very fancy mundane place with, with table clothes on the tables! Magnus, do I look like the type of person that eats anywhere near a table cloth?!” Jace complained as he deliberately recoiled away from said table cloth like it had offended him personally.

“Two,” Alec cut in. “We look like Magnus' closet threw up on us.” He pouted as he, once again, tugged at the collar of his shirt. His ridiculously bright colored shirt. It felt like the sheets on Magnus bed. Which, call him crazy, but Alec found extremely unsettling.

“Three-” Jace attempted to add, only to be cut off when his girlfriends foot connected with his shin. “Ow.” He scowled as he looked across the table at Clary.

“You're both ridiculous.” Clary said, matter of factly. “We just wanted to have a nice night out, with the men we loved, enjoying something that didn't involve demon guts.”

“Could've done that literally anywhere else.” Alec sassed, earning himself a kick to the shin from Magnus.

“I think,” Magnus said, eyes narrowed as he looked from Alec to Jace. “That Clarissa and I will just enjoy dinner by ourselves. You're both dismissed.”

“We're what?” Jace asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

“You don't want to be here, then leave.” Clary said as she sipped her wine.

Alec looked carefully from Magnus' face, to Clary, then as discretely as possible, to Jace. This was a set up if he ever saw one. He prayed to the angels that Jace wasn't dumb enough to fall for it.

“Its not that we don't want to be here,” Jace said with a huff and Alec relaxed a fraction.

“Its that we don't want to be _here_.” Alec tried to stress. Beside of him, Jace nodded frantically.

“Literally anywhere else in the world and we're there. But not some stuffy mundane restaurant where I'm almost positive the wait staff will probably spit in our food because they hate us.” Jace whined.

“And why do they hate you?” Magnus asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Because you've done nothing but complain since you walked in maybe?” Clary voiced, groaning when Jace and Alec both dropped their heads in shame.

Magnus turned to look at Clary, taking in the gorgeous dark blue dress she'd dressed in tonight. It would be such a waste not to be seen on a night where she looked as divine as she did. 

“Fine. Anywhere in the world you said, Jace? Am I to take it that you have an idea?” Magnus asked, hoping he didn't regret it.

Jace's rewarding smirk should have tipped Magnus off.

Ten minutes later found them stepping out of a portal only to be met with a far more thunderous atmosphere than the restaurant they'd just stepped out of. Looking around wildly, Magnus turned an incredulous look on Jace.

“This? This is where you would rather be?” Magnus asked in near disbelief.

“Its still mundane so you can't complain but yeah. We saw it early on our way to the restaurant and since Alec and I have never been to anything like this before, we uh, we were curious. I mean, it kind of looks like fun. Doesn't it?” Jace asked, suddenly uncertain of his destination choice.

“I think at least one of us likes it.” Alec said, voice slightly raised in order to be heard over the noisy crowd of people around them. Beside him, Clary had latched on to his arm, tugging eagerly as she looked around them. 

“God, I haven't been to a fair in years!” Clary exclaimed happily as she threw herself into Jace's arms.

“Its been slightly longer since I've been to one,” Magnus admitted and inwardly Jace fist pumped his winning idea. Not that he really knew what a fair was but it had intrigued him as he and Alec has passed it on their walk earlier in the evening.

“So, what exactly does one do at a uh, a fair?” Alec asked, eyeing the crowds of people and the bright lights around them. 

“You ride rides, and play games, and oh my god, fairs always have the best deep fried foods in the world!” Clary explained, the smile on her face never wavering. “There's usually some type of music too and oh! A petting zoo!”

“A... petting zoo?” Alec asked, confused.

“With farm animals!” Clary explained and all three men's eyes widened in surprise.

“Um, how about a game first?” Magnus tried, hoping to dissuade his darling friend from any and all forms of barnyard livestock.

“We need tickets first, for the rides! Oh and money.” Clary laughed, happy that she never left home without a little bit of her own cash. “Can't play games without money!”

“Lead the way.” Jace said, laughing at his girlfriends obvious excitement over something as simple as a little mundane game. Of course, five minutes later when a small mundane child had beaten Jace at what he'd assumed to be a simple and easy target game, Jace found himself eating his own words.

Across from them Alec had found an archery game and was in the process of winning Magnus the biggest stuffed dragon either of them had ever seen. Jace scowled. He would be damned if he let a dumb water pistol game beat him.

“Its not exactly fair that there was a game with a bow and arrow!” Jace exclaimed unhappily as he glared at the large stuffed dragon Magnus was currently carrying.

“Its not my fault they don't have a game based on your stabbing skills.” Alec snarked and beside them Magnus and Clary could only laugh.

“But I love my little monkey!” Clary said as happy as any of them had ever seen her as she clutched the small blue monkey to her chest tightly. “He's adorable!”

“He is quite cute.” Magnus added with a grin, still clutching tightly to the purple dragon in his arms.

“Shut up.” Jace muttered, his cheeks already betraying him as they quickly flushed in embarrassment.

&&

“ _No_.” Alec stressed, taking a step back away from the horrifying atrocity in Magnus' hands.

“Darling. Its not that bad. I promise!” Magnus swore as he slowly took a step closer to Alec.

“Magnus, you stay away from me with that, that _thing_!” To his right, Jace was leaning into Clary, both laughing like he'd never seen them laugh before, as Alec sidestepped Magnus and dashed away.

“Its just a fried Twinkie, Alexander!” Magnus voice called to Alec as his friends laughter followed him in his attempt to get as far away from that monstrosity as he could.

&&

“Clarissa. Darling. No.” Magnus said with as much finality in his voice as he could muster. He stood firm. Refused to be swayed. Not by Clary and not by Alexander. No matter what either of them said. Magnus was strong. He was over four hundred years old! Nothing as, as silly as his Alexander petting and, oh now he was feeding the little dear, _angels above help him_ , a bunny was going to move Magnus from his stop outside of the tent of barnyard animals. Nothing.

“Magnus!” Alec's voice called to him, pulling him from his thoughts. Looking up, Magnus groaned. His traitorous legs suddenly moving him forward, into the tent, into the midst of a smell unlike anything Magnus had smelled before. Damn this Shadowhunter and the childlike smile currently gracing his face. “Look!”

And look Magnus did.

“Alexander, how-” Magnus started, eyes wide as he looked up at the pure glee on his young boyfriends face as he continued to bottle feed a small cow.

“A calf.” Clary said beside of him. “Its a calf when its little. Cow when it gets older.” She informed him with a grin. “And if that isn't the happiest I've ever seen Alec.”

“Yes.” Magnus breathed deeply. It was.

“Magnus, come look!” Alec called to him again and despite the smell and the hoards of people in the small tent, Magnus found himself unable to deny Alexander anything.

Across the tent Jace's shrill scream shattered their happy little moment.

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WERE DUCKS IN HERE, CLARY?!”

&&

“Admit it,” Jace found himself saying, hours later as the four of them sat together in an enclosed cab on something Clary had called a Ferris Wheel. “This was a much better idea. Beats that dumb fancy restaurant ten fold.”

“I concede, Pup.” Magnus said with a smile as he leaned into Alec's warm embrace. “It was a good idea.”

“I guess you were due one eventually.” Alec teased as he nudged Clary's foot with his own, smiling at her as she clutched her blue monkey to her chest, her head resting on Jace's shoulder.

Above them fireworks began to explode in the night sky. Content to sit in silence and watch together, the four friends found themselves hoping for many more nights like the one they'd just had.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember who asked for a double date but I know someone did so, um, here ya go. Really sorry it took so long to get it written and posted. Hope you like! <3


End file.
